


Помощь свыше

by crying_lestat



Category: Robin of Sherwood, The Immortal (TV 2000)
Genre: Crossover, Humor, M/M, romance in the background
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crying_lestat/pseuds/crying_lestat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если двое не могут решить свои личные проблемы, помощь с неожиданной стороны может оказаться весьма кстати.<br/>текст написан для Фандомной битвы - 2014, fandom Robin Hood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Помощь свыше

— Выпить есть? — глубокий грудной голос с иноземным акцентом обратился к хозяину пещеры.  
— А то как же, будто я тебя не знаю, — Рогатый загремел чем-то в дальнем углу пещеры. — Вот, медовуха, сам варил.  
— Мятная? — невидимый в темноте собеседник Хэрна понюхал кружку, отхлебнул, — М-м-м, красота... А сынок твой не явится ненароком?  
— Да куда ему... Бегает по лесу, норманна ловит. Ловит, главное, и отпускает. Будто бы я не вижу, чего хочет. А все церковь, все церковь... — Хэрн вздохнул. — Будто я ему запрещать стану. Я ж только рад буду.  
Из темного угла фыркнуло.  
— А жена его?  
— А что жена? Ты будто не знаешь, что я сам не с одной...  
Из угла фыркнуло еще раз.   
— Я-то знаю, не первую сотню лет с тобой знаком. Но от меня ты чего хочешь? Я купидоном не нанимаюсь.  
Рогатый грохнул котелком с медовухой о дощатый стол и тяжело опустился на скамью.  
— Эх, будь я помоложе, сам бы справился. Но это ты у нас не стареешь, а я вот... Знаешь ведь, что я в своем родном облике тут долго не могу.  
— Да знаю, чего уж там. Ладно, уговорил. Ну, сведу я твоего сынка с этим, как его там?..  
— С Гисборном.  
— С Гисборном. А мне-то с этого какая выгода?  
Настал черед Хэрна фыркать. Судя по всему, он-то своего гостя видел, потому как фыркнул еще раз и расхохотался в голос.  
— Уж тебе-то... Ты вроде как воплощение греха, разврата и порока. Повелителю на радость добавишь еще немного разврата. Да и у шерифа ноттингемского, Роберта де Рено, казна не пустая.   
Теперь уже расхохотался сидевший в темноте.  
— Договор. Рад был свидеться, Пан.   
Темная фигура выскользнула из пещеры Рогатого, оседлала топтавшегося рядом вороного и, пришпорив, поскакала в Ноттингем.

***

— Гис-бо-о-о-орн! — за воплем последовал звон ударившегося в стену кубка.  
Роберт де Рено умел справляться с раздражением лишь двумя способами. Первый - метать в стену предметы, второй — орать на Гисборна. Совмещение же обоих способов мгновенно приводило де Рено в благостное расположение духа. Однако сегодня означенный Гисборн сбежал до того, как шериф успел запустить в него кубком.  
Причин злиться у шерифа было предостаточно, и почти все они сводились к одному слову... Точнее, не к одному, но это уже частности. В общем, причину звали герцог де Аранеан, очередной посланный его величеством Иоанном помощник в ловле Робина Локсли и его шайки. И шерифа в оном герцоге злило решительно все. Мало того, что герцог, мало того, что посланник Иоанна, чтоб тому облысеть, мало того, что чертовски хорош собой, и на него, де Рено, даже не взглянул, так еще и посмел пялиться на Гисборна. Нет, ну каков наглец!  
Наглец же осмотрел замок, задал несколько вопросов, поинтересовался проломом в стене, чем разозлил еще больше. Затем сунулся в искомый пролом, осчастливив де Рено видом обтянутых черной кожей зада и ног, а после раздраженно прошествовал (иначе назвать эту походку не получилось) в гостевые покои и потребовал вина и девиц покрасивее. "А если не найдете, то пришлите вашего рыцаря, он вполне их мне заменит". Вот это и довело де Рено до белого каления и стало причиной метания предметов в стены.  
Девиц покрасивее, из тех, что обнаружились в замке, герцог отослал с таким лицом, словно увидел осиное гнездо, вино обозвал "жуткой кислятиной" и не преминул напомнить шерифу, что уж если не нашлось девиц...  
— Наглец! Каков наглец! — де Рено наматывал круги по большому залу, — Гис-бо-о-орн!  
— Да, милорд? — рыцарь появился в зале, озираясь и вжимая голову в плечи, дабы избежать встречи с очередным кубком или блюдом.  
— Гисборн! Как бы мне ни было жалко тебя кому-то отдавать, — тут Гай попятился, но шериф остановил его почти дружеским жестом. — Так вот, как бы мне ни было тебя жалко, но ты же понимаешь! Это же посланник его величества! Так вот иди, мальчик мой... — де Рено смахнул искреннюю слезу, — и только посмей ему отказать.

***

Когда Гай вошел в покои, герцог де Аранеан сидел на подоконнике и наблюдал за происходящим внизу. При появлении рыцаря он лишь дернул уголком рта, мол, "вижу". Гай кашлянул. Тут герцог соизволил обернуться, смерил его скучающим взглядом и хмыкнул. Гай захлопал глазами.  
— Милорд, вы хотели меня видеть?  
— И что он в тебе нашел?.. Никогда не понимал этих галлов и, видимо, никогда не пойму.  
— Кого? — переспросил Гай.  
— Галлов.   
— Кто?  
— Ад и муки преисподней, — взвыл герцог и спрыгнул с окна. — Да, он явно не из-за умственных качеств за тобой бегает.   
— Милорд, я не понимаю...  
— Да я вижу, — де Аранеан смотрел на него уже не просто скучающим, а откровенно тоскливым взглядом. — Так, Гисборн... Имя-то у тебя есть?  
— Гай...  
— Гай. Так вот, Гай. Лично мне ты не нужен. Но договор есть договор, кроме того...  
Гай зажмурился и потряс головой. Какой ад, какая преисподняя, какой договор, о чем этот герцог вообще говорит?  
— Милорд, а вы разве не?..  
— Я разве не. Рот закрой. Сядь. И слушай.  
Гай закивал и уселся на герцогскую постель. Тот скривился, но ничего не сказал.  
— Гисборн, что вы устроили с этим Локсли? Ты за ним бегаешь, он за тобой бегает, вы по очереди друг друга ловите — и отпускаете. Почему?  
— А... Э... Милорд...  
Далее Гай на одном дыхании выдал "янивчемневиноватонсамсбежалемупомогли". Герцог прикрыл глаза ладонью и покачал головой.  
— Н-да... Определенно, не за умственные качества. Я не о том, Гисборн. Расскажи мне, как на исповеди, что он с тобой делает, когда ловит?  
Гай густо покраснел и опустил взгляд, рассматривая трещины в полу, ставшие вдруг такими интересными.  
— Ну же, ты что, язык проглотил? Или мне тебя напоить, чтобы ты заговорил? Кстати, это мысль...  
Полтора кувшина вина спустя Гай заплетающимся языком рассказывал герцогу о своей нелегкой судьбе.  
— А он... Поймал, связал, я уж думаю, вот оно, счастье мое, сколько можно-то, а он только смотрит и смеется, паршивец саксонский, хоть бы облапал, что ли... Или вот в озеро меня макал... Раздевал, между прочим, своими руками. И что? У самого там... — тут Гай покраснел, аки майская роза. — И ведь никого рядом, мог бы, а он? Стоит, пялится, зенки кошачьи бесстыжие, и хоть бы что...  
— А ты? — де Аранеан подлил страдающему рыцарю еще вина. — Сам-то почему ничего не сделал?  
— Да не могу я так, — простонал Гай. — Не хочу я его против воли...  
— Ну а с чего ты решил, что он вообще тебя хочет?  
— Так это ж... Я ведь вижу... понимаю это, а он дурак совсем...  
Герцог в очередной раз скривился, но скука на его лице сменилась чем-то, подозрительно похожим на азарт охотника.  
— Вот что, Гай. Ты оставляешь все это мне, и главное — молчишь. А то...  
— А то — что? — Гай поднял на собеседника мутный взгляд.  
— А вот что, — глаза де Аранеана вспыхнули оранжевым, Гай икнул, широко перекрестился и потерял сознание.

***

Целый день высокий гость и первый рыцарь Ноттингема ползали на животе по столу, чертя какие-то схемы и закорючки, к вящему удовольствию де Рено, который получил возможность созерцать сразу два привлекательных тыла. Сами же участники тактической операции вяло переругивались, да Гисборн время от времени шарахался от герцога по неизвестной шерифу причине, которую тот решил пока не выяснять.   
Радость созерцания омрачал злополучный пролом, который заделываться сам собой не желал, а каменщик из Лифорда то ли запил с подмастерьями, то ли еще что, но до замка так и не добрался. Ноттингемский же каменщик начинал стучать еще до заутрени, сводя с ума обитателей замка и де Рено в первую очередь. Шериф неимоверно страдал, терпел, ждал, пока в один прекрасный день не выдержал и выгнал раннюю пташку вместе с долотом и зубилом на все четыре стороны, решив, что сон ему нужнее, чем заделанная дыра, которая еще и ведет невесть куда.  
Тем временем двое тактиков явно что-то решили, и герцог, белозубо скалясь в сторону шерифа, громко объявил о том, что он, герцог де Аранеан, вместе с помощником шерифа, сэром Гаем Гисборном, утром следующего дня отправляются в Шервуд для поимки Робина Локсли. И что сэр Гай Гисборн эту ночь снова проведет в его, герцога, покоях, на тот случай, если у него возникнут мысли по поводу плана поимки. Гай передернулся, но возражать не стал.   
— Гисборн, я уже раз тридцать тебе повторил, что мне твоя душа не нужна. Что я с ней делать-то буду?  
— Ну... ты же дьявол?  
— Демон. Высший, но демон. И твоя душа мне не-нуж-на. Я бы на тебя вообще внимания не обратил, если бы не Пан.  
— Кто?!  
— Пан. Хэрн. Рогатый. Тот, кто меня попросил прекратить вашу с Локсли беготню по лесу.   
— И ты так просто согласился? — Гай опасливо отодвинулся от герцога-демона, прихватив кубок с вином.  
— Мне скучно. Ну и... Сделать гадость шерифу де Рено хочется уже мне самому. Не смотри на меня так, нимб я себе отращивать не собираюсь.  
— Раз ты демон, то где твои рога, копыта и хвост?  
Герцог досадливо фыркнул.  
— Копыт и хвоста у меня нет. А если я покажусь тебе с рогами, ты опять в обморок упадешь.  
— Не упаду.  
— Отстань. И вообще, сиди здесь. А я пойду разузнаю кое-что. Для верности. Не люблю, когда что-нибудь не получается.  
— Как тебя зовут-то на самом деле?  
— Незачем тебе знать, для тебя я герцог де Аранеан. Все.  
Герцог-демон отмахнулся от Гая и прошел через стену, оставив рыцаря в очередной раз хлопать глазами и креститься.

***

— Ад и муки преисподней, Гисборн! Хватит таращиться, чтоб тебя!  
Демон втолкнул в свои покои Локсли, столь же ошалевшего, как и сам Гай, выругался на языке, отдаленно напомнившем латынь, и со всей силы хлопнул дверью. Сила же, надо сказать, у него была немаленькая. В этом Гай успел убедиться не далее, как нынешним утром, когда невысокий — дай бог, ему по плечо — демон отшвырнул Маленького Джона, словно тот был не громилой ростом с шервудский дуб, а малолетним сопляком. Дверь жалостно заскрипела всеми досками, петлями и замком, а демон довольно растянулся на широкой постели.  
— Эй, Локсли, чего стал? Сразу видно, не в отца пошел. Эх вы, малолетки... Весь Шервуд вытоптали своей беготней, нет бы сразу, — с этими словами герцог-демон поднялся с кровати, подхватил висевший над изголовьем клинок — пока де Аранеан волок сюда Локсли, Гай успел изучить непристойные рисунки, покрывавшие ножны демонического меча — и с ядовитой ухмылкой наполовину просочился сквозь стену.  
— А вы, сопляки, займитесь уже делом. И если на вас к моему возвращению останется хоть что-нибудь из одежды, а сами вы будете не в постели... Впрочем, неважно, где, но если вы будете делать что-то, кроме того, чего оба сейчас хотите, я вас сам, лично... — тут он подмигнул ярко-оранжевым глазом и окончательно растворился в каменной кладке.  
Робин и Гай, предоставленные сами себе, еще какое-то время настороженно смотрели друг на друга. Демон подслушивал с другой стороны, прижав ухо к так своевременно рассаженной двери. При звоне меча и стуке латных наручей его брови вздернулись вверх, при треске ткани на угловатом лице появилась довольная улыбка, а при скрипе старой рассохшейся кровати и долгом стоне он потер руки и направился в узкий темный заросший паутиной коридор, который начинался за неприметной дверцей в галерее.

***

Ноттингем и окрестности разбудил долгий, громкий нечеловеческий вой Роберта де Рено. В казне было пусто, его рыцарь канул в неизвестность, туда же отправился свежепойманный разбойник, а в довершение — и посланник Иоанна. Кто же знал, что чертов пролом в стене вел аккурат в его сокровищницу? И, естественно, из нее. Шериф опять взвыл, и этот вой подхватили все замковые псы, словно сочувствуя хозяину.  
В темной пещере что-то шуршало, шелестело, тихо стонало и смеялось, а за озером Рогатый и его гость отмечали выполнение договора. Гость ласково гладил крышку окованного железом сундука, Рогатый хохотал и подливал в бронзовые кубки мятной медовухи.  
— Я бы туда не полез, да вот только эти сопляки... Они бы весь замок перебудили, пока до ворот добрались, смотри, никак не успокоятся.  
— Пусть их, — Рогатый поднял кубок, — дело молодое. А в пролом ты полез, потому как сундук сквозь стену пронести не мог.  
— И это тоже, — рассмеялся в ответ гость. — Знаешь, мне понравилось быть герцогом. Надо будет повторить... эдак через пару сотен лет.  
— Спасибо тебе за этих двух дураков, — Хэрн поднялся за новой порцией медовухи, обернулся на тихий смешок и легкий скребущийся звук. — Эй, ты чего там?  
— Да вот же, — демон почесал затылок, — нимб прорезается.

**Author's Note:**

> де Аранеан от латинского Aranea — "паук", Маллос — одна из разновидностей пауков


End file.
